


The Ultimate Showdown

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt given to me on Tumblr. "If Darcy was a superhero".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Showdown

"We meet again,  _Loki."_ Darcy smirked, placing her hands on her hips as her hot pink cape billowed in the wind. Loki groaned and rolled his eyes, turning to face her. His eyes narrowed as the smirk grew across his face at her misguided triumphant nature.

"Ah yes, why if it isn't my favourite arch-nemesis… What is your costumed name again, this week? Is it still, what was it, "Damn gurl, itz Darcy"?" He tilted his head with a wide smirk, pacing to step towards her.

"Nah, DGID was too wordy. This week it's Ass-Collector. Not— not because I collect asses, you know, it's because I kick them and then collect them. For justice. Collecting ass for justice. NOW PREPARE YOURSELF FOR BATTLE!" Darcy pulled a gun from her side. Her trusty taser. Well, super taser.

"At least you aren't babbling that nonsense about punishing in the name of the moon." Loki chuckled, pulling the knives from his boots, angling them in his hands.

"No one insults Sailor Moon!" Darcy yelled, aiming and firing the taser. Loki threw his knives at her and then vanished into thin air. Darcy grunted and dodged, rolling to the side on top of the random building she decided to do battle on. It had a good view of the city scape and looked epic when she took pictures of it with Instagram.

Darcy stood and glanced around, ready for his next attack, when suddenly she was seized from behind, his arm around her neck. Loki chuckled into her ear, nuzzling her face. Darcy strugged vehemently. "You'll never take me alive! Justice is on my side! Heart of the cards!"

Loki cackled darkly as he wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her. "Oh do I have plans for you, Darcy Lewis. Are you… quivering? How heroic can you be if you're—"

Darcy sneezed onto Loki's arms, quickly causing him to loosen his grip on her and retract his hands. He looked at her sternly and she blushed in response.

"Darcy, that's quite disgusting." He sighed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping down his battle armor.

"I can't help it if I'm coming down with a cold!" She protested, crossing her arms, moving her hand up to wipe at her nose with a sniffle.

"Well then, we can't have our superheroine becoming sick. How ever shall she protect this city?" Loki turned to move his hand gracefully through the air, showing the great scape before them.

"Oh no, you don't." He chided as he saw Darcy reach for her phone to capture the picture. "The last time it was reblogged on that Tumbling site of yours when you said it wouldn't leave your phone."

Darcy pursed her lips in a pout as she slid the phone back into her shirt, nestling it between her breasts. That was the problem with superhero costumes — no pockets.

"I didn't think it would get so many notes!" She sighed, remembering how Loki was unamused that his face was reblogged several hundred _thousand_  times.

"Yes, yes, I know. Come, let's take you home and procure you some vitamins and tea." He walked towards her to wrap an arm around the sniffling flush-faced girl in skin tight and hot pink latex suit. Darcy relunctantly accepted, moving her arms around Loki's neck. His height matched perfectly with hers, allowing to cuddle her face against his chest.

"Your battle armor is so uncomfortable and un-cuddle worthy." She sighed, adjusting her face against him as he stroke her hair.

"You're the one that insisted on myself wearing this thing. You know I haven't touched it in years."

"Well you wouldn't be a good nemesis if you showed up in a tee and slacks," She huffed indignantly. "We'll play again next week, won't we?"

"If you're feeling well by then, then yes. We shall. Come, Darcy, let's go home." Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her close as they disappeared.


End file.
